Spinal pathologies and disorders such as scoliosis and other curvature abnormalities, kyphosis, degenerative disc disease, disc herniation, osteoporosis, spondylolisthesis, stenosis, tumor, and fracture may result from factors including trauma, disease and degenerative conditions caused by injury and aging. Spinal disorders typically result in symptoms including deformity, pain, nerve damage, and partial or complete loss of mobility. For example, disorders of the sacroiliac (SI) joint can cause low back and radiating buttock and leg pain in patients suffering from degeneration and laxity of the SI joint.
Non-surgical treatments, such as medication, rehabilitation and exercise can be effective, however, may fail to relieve the symptoms associated with these disorders. Surgical treatment of these disorders includes stabilization and/or arthrodesis procedures, which may employ implants such as bone fasteners, connectors and plates, to provide stability to a treated region. Arthrodesis may include fastening such implants with tissue to immobilize a joint. This disclosure describes an improvement over these prior art technologies.